


A Lack Of Space

by distraughtlover



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 03:24:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distraughtlover/pseuds/distraughtlover
Summary: Or, where no space between Clint and Pietro is a really great thing.





	A Lack Of Space

**Author's Note:**

> Hawksilver officially has my heart :) And so does Stony lol

Movie Night at the Tower meant the opportunity for cuddling. For Clint and Pietro, however, it was just another excuse to be in each other’s space. As boyfriend and boyfriend, they took almost every moment to be near in some way. Whether it was sitting close at breakfast, or training as partners during practice, or even in the middle of their dates, they were hardly ever apart. To them, it simply meant they were excited and eager to have one another in their proximity. 

Of all things, an action movie played on the TV screen. In the expansive family room of the Tower, most of the other avengers had fallen asleep, what with it being nearly midnight. At one corner of the elongated sectional couch, Tony and Steve lay curled up. Wanda and Vision shared one of the wide separate chairs. Thor and Sam had already left and were presumably in their rooms. Natasha and Bruce were still here, but their eyes were shut as well.

Only Pietro and Clint managed to stay awake to finish the film. At the other end of the couch, Clint rested against Pietro’s chest. They were covered in the soft glow from the TV. Pietro had his arms wrapped around Clint, holding him securely against his body. The sound had been turned down by them once they realized everyone else was either sleeping or already gone. 

“There’s not too much left,” Pietro whispered in regard to the conclusion of the high-octane movie. 

“Good, I’m getting sleepy. Much rather be in bed with you,” Clint quietly said back to him. 

“Want us to just go then?” Pietro asked, his thick accent making Clint’s skin rise with much-welcomed goosebumps. 

Clint nodded his head tiredly. Pietro reached for the remote and turned off the TV. They silently stood up from the couch and carefully made their way out of the living room. After their eyes adjusted to the darkness, it became easier following the familiar route back to their bedroom, through numerous halls and passing multiple doors. Once at the entrance of their private quarters, Clint opened the door and Pietro followed him in. 

They went about their regular routine of getting ready for sleep, moving around the nicely-sized room effortlessly. Clint climbed into bed first, wearing a sleeping t-shirt and comfy shorts. Pietro exited the luxurious en-suite bathroom, then tore off his shirt, dropping it inside the hamper in their closet. He crawled in next to Clint and pulled him tight against his chest. 

“Want to do anything tomorrow?” Clint asked, his voice quiet and sleepy.

Pietro shifted around, getting himself in the right position as he continued holding Clint. “We could check out that museum you’ve been talking about.” 

“If you’re serious, expect a nice way of being woken up in the morning,” Clint said. 

“Now I really am being serious.” 

Clint lightly swatted Pietro’s arm and smiled. Pietro chuckled deeply in his ear but was fully prepared to take his other half on the outing. Seeing Clint happy was more than enough to make Pietro happy as well. 

“Really, though. Let’s do it, babe,” Pietro said, brushing his lips gently against Clint’s neck. 

Clint turned around in Pietro’s embrace and looked at him tenderly. He brought his hand out and softly caressed the scruffy sides of Pietro’s face. Wanting to fall asleep while looking at his man’s handsome features, Clint thought of nothing else but how fantastic his life was. He loved Pietro with every part of his being. There wasn’t anyone else he was going to spend the rest of his life with except the white-haired speedster. 

“You certainly are amazing,” Clint said, his voice barely a whisper. 

“I have every reason to try, being with you and all.” 

Both their eyelids were starting to drift downward with the weight of oncoming sleep. Clint moved his hand down and placed it on Pietro’s hip. He felt nicely warm from the heat of Pietro’s bare chest. Had he been a little more awake, he would have found himself staring at his boyfriend’s muscled upper half. 

Pietro kept his gentle hold around Clint’s body determinedly. He preferred when they slept like this, whether he was holding Clint or whether Clint was holding him. It was beautiful to fall asleep like this and it always proved to be an even better way to wake up. 

When the morning came, Pietro was right as usual. They had moved around in bed during the night, but Pietro still ended up wrapped around the archer. Waking up with Clint in his arms wasn’t something he’d ever get used to. Moments like this were one of his favorites, being at peace with the man he loved. 

After Clint fulfilled his late-night promise to Pietro, they rose up from bed. They showered and got ready for the day ahead of them. When they entered into the main living room of the Tower, they noticed everyone else had left at some point in the night as well. In the nearby kitchen, Steve and Tony worked together making breakfast. As Tony stood in front of the stove, Steve came up behind him and rested his chin on Tony’s shoulder. 

“You know I love you, but it’s hard for me to work like this,” Tony said teasingly to Steve. With a smirk on his face, Steve lightly shrugged and remained where he was. Tony huffed out a laugh and continued cooking. 

Since the kitchen was grand enough to allow multiple people to cook, Pietro and Clint made their own breakfast. After everything was done, they sat down at the breakfast nook and ate together. The blinds on the nearby windows were parted, allowing an aerial view of Manhattan and the weather. It looked like it was going to be somewhat overcast for a while, which meant no extreme heat. Perfect for long walks and the exploration of the city they both called home. 

“Should we be going now?” Pietro asked when they finished their food.

Clint voiced his approval. They made one last stop at the room for their wallets, then left. Taking the elevator down, Clint leaned against Pietro’s arm, enjoying each second that went by. Once they stepped out of the chrome-colored elevator, both men exited the Tower and walked along the streets of Manhattan. 

Even though the museum was the destination, Pietro and Clint felt a desire to make the day theirs in any way possible. Whenever it was just the two of them, they both felt fully alive no matter what they were doing. 

Clint found Pietro’s hand and grasped it with his own. Pietro smirked at him, then planted a kiss on his cheek. 

It was going to be a good day.

Just like all the others.


End file.
